


from afar

by kurodai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurodai/pseuds/kurodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heavily inspired by my <a href="http://daichi-jpg.tumblr.com/post/132636656473/screams-softly-one-sided-bokuro-do-you-have">bokuroo hc post</a> abt basically the same thing, except that this is the fluffy happy ending version for kuroo's birthday bc bokuroo is good stuff</p>
<p>this is v gay and stupid <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	from afar

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by my [bokuroo hc post](http://daichi-jpg.tumblr.com/post/132636656473/screams-softly-one-sided-bokuro-do-you-have) abt basically the same thing, except that this is the fluffy happy ending version for kuroo's birthday bc bokuroo is good stuff
> 
> this is v gay and stupid <3

He is sitting on the floor in Bokuto’s bedroom, half-listening to the cheesy horror movie dialogue from the television and the other captain’s commentary beside him, and mentally psyching himself up to say the words that have been sitting heavily in his throat for the past two weeks. It’s difficult to focus on anything else when he can feel it, the weight of his unspoken words fighting their way out of his chest.  


It’s been this way for too long, he thinks. How much longer is he expected to sit with this alone? Kuroo wonders if he’ll make it another minute, and then Bokuto’s shoulders are shaking as he laughs and Kuroo’s eyes shift to focus on him. Kuroo is smiling too, he realizes after a moment; Bokuto’s laugh is infectious.

“This movie is ridiculous!” Bokuto sits forward to grab the DVD case, flipping it over in his hand, gold eyes skimming the words on the back. “How did anyone let them make this?”

Kuroo chuckles. He missed the last five minutes of the movie thanks to his own internal monologue. He doesn’t care about the movie or about how ridiculous it is or how it was made. “Yeah,” he agrees, unconsciously. His chest feels tight. “I think I love you.”

Bokuto turns his head at that, one eyebrow arched high. “Huh?”

Kuroo blinks.

_Wait._

It takes a moment for it to dawn on him, and then Bokuto is glancing briefly around the room, as if the comment could have been directed at anyone else – as if the comment could have been spoken by anyone else. When he meets Kuroo’s eyes again, he points one finger vaguely at his own chest and says, _“Me?”_

Kuroo swallows hard, the lump in his throat gone now that the words have managed to escape. Bokuto’s eyes are too intense, seem especially focused now, and it has Kuroo looking away so as not to falter under the severity of them. On the television, the movie’s protagonist is stepping carefully down a dark hallway lit only by a small cone of light before them from the flashlight in their hand; Kuroo can’t help but feel similarly right now. “Yeah…” he says, finally. Despite his nerves, he glances back to the other captain. “Yeah, you.”

Bokuto stays silent for a moment, simply staring, and Kuroo can feel his face heating. There’s no fighting the blush of color spreading out over the bridge of his nose, not when he just confessed to loving his best friend so suddenly and so stupidly. With someone else, he might be able to feign insincerity or laugh it off – hell, even chalk it up to a poorly executed attempt at flirting and leave it at that. But it’s different with Bokuto. And, truthfully, Kuroo doesn’t want to blame it on anything else when it’s the most honest he’s been with himself in a long time.

It takes another minute before Bokuto breaks the silence, the wheels in his head clearly turning if Kuroo is reading his expression correctly. “So…” he starts, and then pauses. He seems infinitely more confused than he did a moment ago and it sets Kuroo’s nerves on edge in anticipation for whatever he is about to say.

And then a grin spreads across Bokuto’s lips and he laughs. “Really? Me?”

It doesn’t sound like he’s teasing, but Kuroo sighs to himself all the same. Crossing his arms over his chest, he lets his eyes fall closed. “Do I have to keep saying it… You’re really enjoying this, aren’t yo – Hey!” A swift punch to the arm catches him off guard, has him straightening up to send his scowl in Bokuto’s direction. “What the hell?”

“I’m not messing with you,” Bokuto says. His smile is still firmly in place, but he’s dropped any hint of potential teasing from his tone of voice. It leaves him sounding undoubtedly sincere. To further prove his point, Bokuto shakes his head and loses the smirk too, for good measure. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

Kuroo regards him briefly, his eyes narrowing. “Surprised?”

“Well, yeah.” With a sharp sigh, Bokuto leans back on his hands, indifferent to the movie still playing on the television, even as the hero’s flashlight loses battery power and leaves the screen in pitch black darkness. “You’re like –” He says nothing after that, simply lets his half-shrug and arched eyebrows finish his sentence for him.

Kuroo blinks, confused. “Like what?”

“Y’know, like –” Bokuto sits up again, this time motioning to Kuroo with both hands, dramatic but no more obvious about whatever he’s trying to convey. When Kuroo continues to stare, Bokuto makes his motions bigger, as if that will help.

Clueless, Kuroo mimics him. “I don’t know what this means!”

“It means you’re you!” Bokuto explains, his voice louder now. “You’re cool and have good hair and people want to date you.”

Despite still being unsure of how exactly he was supposed to understand that the first time, Kuroo’s features soften as Bokuto speaks. It… definitely wasn’t what he expected to hear. (Or what he expected Bokuto’s obscure hand-waving to signify.) He also doesn’t necessarily believe those things to be true – especially the comment about his hair – but he lets it go for now in favor of the more pressing question at hand. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Bokuto eyes him for a moment before laughing. “It means I’m surprised and flattered, and I love you too, but I’m also really surprised and flattered.”

It’s almost lost in the midst of what Bokuto has said, and even when it registers, Kuroo wonders if maybe he heard it wrong. _He didn’t though, of course he didn’t._ And there’s no ambiguity when the words are still lingering in the air – light, thanks to Bokuto’s energy, but heavy enough to carry a weight to them that is undeniably genuine and meaningful in its own way. The words seem to remain there in the space between them until Kuroo’s ensuing laughter is the only thing strong enough to replace them.

The sound has Bokuto smiling, but he still raises an eyebrow in question. “Are you messing with _me_ now?”

It’s Kuroo’s turn to shake his head, to offer reassurance. “No. I’m just –”

“Surprised?” Bokuto suggests.

Kuroo nods, then adds, “And flattered.”

“Mm.” Bokuto hums thoughtfully. “That seems to be a common thing today.”

Kuroo is laughing again, impulsively, at how stupid that sounded and how endearing he finds it all the same. And then he is being pulled into a hug, Bokuto’s arms circling tightly around his shoulders, and Kuroo feels lighter as he lets go of all the hours he wasted worrying that this would end badly.

_And it’s good._

It’s good.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link!!](http://daichi-jpg.tumblr.com/post/133417277908/so-this-is-heavily-inspired-by-my-bokuroo-hc-post) come talk hc stuff w me there


End file.
